Itsuki Needs Help
by Pbness Jellyness
Summary: This a Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE yaoi story, there's fetishes, threesomes, and public sex. Oh, and this is a long story becuase I don't know how too put chapters in my stories yet but there is yaoi in the long text, you can skip to it if you want but thanks for reading! I'm not good at descriptions!


**OK, I'm not the best writer (I'm a bad writer...) so if this isn't the best thing in the world, please don't judge me, no flames please but if you have any idea's to make my stories better!** **And this is my first time writing yaoi so...please be nice...**

 **CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**

 **-YAOI-**

Itsuki was sitting in the Blossom Place. He was looking at the water in the pond, watching the koi fish swimming, he didn't even realize that Chrom was trying to talk to him.

"Itsuki, are you listening?"

"Huh, oh, sorry Chrom, I was just thinking"

"Hmm..OK, if you want me to stop talking, I will"

"No, it's OK, I just...never mind, continue"

"Well I've noticed that you've been spending a long time in the Blossom Palace a lot more then you used too. I was just going too ask if you were OK, but, if I may say this, judging from how you were when I was talking, I don't think you are."

Itsuki sighed. "Chrom, I'm just worried. I don't know when the next Mirage attack is going to be and after what happened last time, I'm not too sure if I can handle it."

It was silent for a while before Chrom answered. "Itsuki...you're a great captain, you were born to be a leader, it's in your blood. You don't need to worry, whatever happens next, I know you can overcome it."

"Chrom, thank you. I know you don't have any of your memories but when you get them... I hope you're still the same."

Chrom felt something, something odd. He's felt emotions before, at least he thinks he has, but this, this was different. He felt...happy, at least that's what he think he's feeling. He's heard Itsuki and Oribe talking about it before but he didn't really get it until now. He liked how it felt, he was usually serious, usually he doesn't feel emotions but he felt this, and it was nice.

"Hey Chrom, I gotta go"

Chrom snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Itsuki "OK Itsuki, I'll be waiting here." Itsuki nodded and walked off leaving Chrom sitting near the pond wondering if he'll ever feel happiness again.

Itsuki came back about two hours later with a note. "Chrom, I found this letter on the floor outside" Chrom looked at Itsuki, then at the note, then at Itsuki again. He felt the same feeling that he got when he talked to him before.

"Itsuki, you should go home and read it"

"Chrom, are you sure?" Chrom nodded.

"OK, well, I'll see you tomorrow if that's OK" Chrom nodded and watched Itsuki walk away. After Itsuki left, Chrom still felt that strange feeling even though Itsuki wasn't there.

It was twelve AM and Chrom was still thinking about Itsuki and how he felt when he was near him. He shook his head and decided that he should go talk to the other Mirages, just too get his mind off things.

A week after Chrom starting feeling these strange things, he started feeling another emotion. He knew it wasn't happiness and he knew it wasn't sadness. It didn't feel like anything he's ever felt before but, he kind of liked it, probably to much, but it felt interesting.

Itsuki finally got home, he bolted up to his room and shut the door. Itsuki sat on his bed and thought for a while about what might be in the letter. After some questioning he final opened it.

 _Hey Itsuki! I need you at...at that diner that's right be the dace studio..you know the one! I'll cya there!_

 _From Touma_

Itsuki shook his head and smiled, only Touma could make a silly little letter look like something important. After he read the letter, Itsuki fell asleep.

"Ngh, a-ah! Chrom! C-Can't..ah! Chrom!"

Itsuki opened his eyes. He felt something wet and looked down. _"Crap"_ He thought _"I just ruined the only pants I have clean and the only sheets I have clean."_ Itsuki sat up and looked around his room looking for something too cover up the stain. He walked over to a spare blanket and layed it over the stain. _"Now for my pants.."_ Itsuki looked in his closet for something that could maybe pass as pajama pants, he couldn't find anything. He noticed that he had a ton of boxers clean, he took one out and changed. His mom didn't usually come into his room so he could get changed early in the morning and rush out like he had somewhere too go, which he did, but later in the afternoon.

Itsuki felt tired so he went back into his bad, carefully avoiding the stain, and fell asleep.

The next day Itsuki couldn't go in the Blossom Palace for a fear that he would see Chrom. He couldn't talk to Chrom, he couldn't even look at him. Since he wasn't talking to Chrom he decided to meet Touma a little early. Then he wondered why Touma didn't text him the message and instead, used a letter. A thought for another time though.

Itsuki waited outside the diner that's by the dace studio, according to Touma.

"Itsuki!" Itsuki looked in the way of Touma running towards him.

"Ah, sorry Itsuki, my phones been slow and I didn't get your text until twenty minutes ago" Touma was panting and trying to talk at the same time so it was kind of hard too tell what he was saying but Itsuki got the message.

"Haha, it's OK, now why did you want too meet me here?"

"Well, I've wanted to try something here and I didn't want to try it alone, becuase it might be bad...and I don't want that" Touma caught his breath so it was easier to understand him. Itsuki didn't by his "explanation" though.

"Is that all Touma?" Touma nervously laughed.

"Well, that and I didn't want to be a guy sitting alone at a table, it just looks a little...pathetic.." Itsuki smiled at his friends worry too look pathetic, or, in other words, weak.

"Touma, it won't look bad-"

"Pathetic, I said pathetic"

"Right, pathetic, but it won't look like that if you're just sitting alone at a diner, oh, and this isn't a diner Touma, it's a café."

"...It is a café?" Itsuki laughed

"Yes Touma, it is a café"

"Oh, well, anyway, I'm hungry so let's go in!"

"OK, I'll follow you"

Touma walked into the café with Itsuki following behind him.

The waitress seated the two friends at a table and gave them two menus. She smiled and said "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders, but please, take your time, I don't want to rush you." Itsuki and Touma nodded and thanked her then looked at their menus.

"So, what did you want to try again?"

"It's called the...the...I forgot but it's a muffin."

"Really Touma?"

"Sorry! You know I'm not good with names!"

"OK, well, I'll look at the muffin page and see if I can find one that you probably haven't eaten." Touma nodded and silently read his menu.

A few minutes of looking at the muffin page, Itsuki still couldn't comprehend why there was a page for just muffins but anyway, he was half way through the page when he felt something rubbing his thigh. He stopped reading and looked up. "Touma." Touma looked up from his menu at Itsuki. "Yea?" Itsuki was half glaring at Touma and half giving him a suspicious glance. "Nothing.." Touma shrugged and went back to reading the menu before the waitress came over and asked them if they knew what they wanted. Itsuki and Touma said no, she nodded and said to call her over when they know what they wanted.

After a few minutes Touma looked up from the menu.

"Hey Itsuki, did you find the muffin?"

"No Touma, I haven't"

"Well then we should keep looking"

Itsuki paused before responding "Touma, maybe we should have something else, I mean, we've looked at this menu for fifteen minutes, I think it might be time to give up."

"Fine, I'll give up looking for the muffin..."

"Touma, is that all you came here for?"

"Yes. And now I want to leave becuase I didn't get my muffin." Itsuki shook his head and sighed "Fine, let's go"

Touma and Itsuki walked out without buying or ordering anything which kind of made the owner and waitresses mad. It was about eleven at night and it was dark, usually it doesn't get dark this early, but Itsuki just figured that daylight saving time is coming up.

"Hey, Itsuki, you wanna go to the park?"

"Uh, OK"

Touma lead Itsuki into a park, the only light there was a half working light.

"Touma, are you sure that this park is safe?"

"Yea, I come here all the time, and don't worry, there are no criminals here, it's pretty safe"

"Um, OK, if you say so..."

Touma led Itsuki to a spot under a tree that didn't get any light.

"Toma, why are we here?"

"I don't know, I just like it here, it makes me feel peaceful"

"The darkness makes you feel peaceful?"

"No, the moon does"

"Huh?" Itsuki looked up through the leaves and saw the moon shining. It was kind of peaceful. Itsuki looked over at Touma laying down on the grass. He laid down next Touma and stared at the sky for a while before he started feeling sleepy.

Itsuki yawned and unconsciously went over to Touma and laid his head on his chest. Touma looked down and blushed a little bit. He put his arms around Itsuki. Touma felt the heat of Itsuki's body on his. He looked down at his lips. _"He looks so peaceful, his lips look so kissable..."_

Touma slowly kissed Itsuki hoping he doesn't wake him. He loved the taste, it was so good, Touma didn't think that he can stop, but he has to. He was going to stop before he heard Itsuki moan. Touma heard Itsuki's breath get heavy, he looked down at his pants and saw his member standing up a bit. He couldn't stop, he needed him. Touma started kissing Itsuki's neck, he started to moan, loudly. _"He's loud"_ Touma thought. Touma looked at Itsuki's chest, his nipples were hard and his member was standing straight up. _"He got that hard just from_ _kissing?_ Touma pulled up Itsuki's shirt. He started sucking on one of them and pinched the other one.

"A-ah"

Touma wanted more but he was worried that he might wake up Itsuki. Touma looked down at Itsuki's pants, he unzipped them and looked at his member. He slowly grabbed it too see how Itsuki would react, he continued sleeping. Touma started pumping Itsuki.

"Ngh..ah..."

Touma pumped it faster.

"Ngh! A-ah! Ah! Uh, T-Touma, c-can't, oohh..."

Touma looked up and saw Itsuki awake with lust filled eyes, panting hard, and looking at Touma's hand covered in his cum.

"I-Itsuki...I'm sorry, I just..."

Itsuki looked down at Touma's pants. "No need to apologize, now, I want to help you"

"Huh?" Touma was taken back by what Itsuki said but nodded anyway. "O-ok"

Itsuki went over to Touma and rested himself in between his legs. Touma sat up and watches too see what he'll do next. Itsuki unzipped Touma's pants, his breath started getting erratic again just from the sight of how big Touma is. Itsuki lowered his head and took Touma into his mouth. Touma's breathing started getting heavy.

"I-Itsuki...how did you get so good at this?"

Itsuki didn't answer, he just sucked harder. Itsuki lifted his head and started sucking Touma's head.

"S-shit"

Itsuki went faster and sucked so hard. It hurt but he loved the taste. He started imagining what it would be like if Touma and Chrom we're fucking him. Chrom would be in his ass and he would be sucking off Touma. How they would slap him, tie him up, go in raw and feel the pain. Itsuki never told anyone he loved pain but now he wants it, now that he's sucking off Touma, he wants him in him. He wants him to slap him, so hard, so very hard, and not letting him cum, oh, it would feel so good.

"Itsuki, I-I'm going to cum, please, swallow it"

Itsuki didn't say anything but he moaned which Touma took and a yes.

"Oh, God, Itsuki, c-cumming!"

Itsuki felt Touma fill up his mouth, it was so warm, it tasted so good, he drank all of it. He lifted his head off Touma, panting hard.

"T-Touma, I need you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please"

"We don't have any lube though, I guess we could use spit-"

"No, raw, go in raw"

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt like hell, you know."

"Yes, I know, I just need you"

"OK, get on your stomach"

"Yes" Itsuki got on his stomach with is butt in the air, he started pushing back so Touma would put it in. "Tell me if it gets too much for you" Itsuki nodded. Touma started pushing in. Oh, God, it felt so good, the pain was to much but it felt too good that he could've came right there.

"I'm all in Itsuki"

"Slap me"

"What?"

"Slap me, please, make me feel even more pain!"

"OK.." Touma slapped Itsuki's butt.

"Oh!" Touma looked surprised, he didn't think that Itsuki would like it, he didn't even think that Itsuki would be a masochist. Touma slapped Itsuki even harder.

"Fuck yes!"

Touma slapped Itsuki he made a little blood come out.

"SHIT! O-oh! Fuck! Yes!"

Touma started moving, fast and hard.

"Oh! Yes! Touma! Harder!"

Touma started pounding into Itsuki.

"OH! GOD! TOUMA! Going too cum! C-can't handle!

Touma grabbed Itsuki's member. He said in his ear "You're not cumming unless I make you." Itsuki smiled with a little drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

"Y-yes Master!"

"Who am I?"

"M-my Master!

"Who am I?"

"Master!"

"Say it again"

"M-Master!"

"Again"

"M-M-Master!"

"You're such a bad boy, I'm going to have to punish you."

"Yes! Master! Punish me!"

Touma didn't know what came over him but he liked Itsuki calling him Master, he liked being in control, he wanted it to be like this every time he fucks someone.

"Itsuki...cumming"

"Yes! Master! C-cum in me!"

"Ugh..." Touma came and Itsuki loved it, it felt so warm. "Now you can come" Touma let go of Itsuki. "AHH!" Itsuki came so much that he saw spots of white. Touma got out of Itsuki and caught him when he started falling. He put on Itsuki's pants and his own then carried Itsuki home.

Chrom felt everything, he didn't like the pain at all but hearing Itsuki calling Touma master made up for it, he felt Touma pounding into Itsuki, it felt so nice. He looked down and saw his member standing up. He looked around to see if there's any place that he can get rid of this, strange thing. He went over too a place behind a tree. He looked at his member thinking how too get rid of it. He remembered How Touma rubbed Itsuki and how Itsuki was sucking off Touma, he couldn't suck him off so maybe if he rubbed himself, it would go away.

Chrom started rubbing the head, it felt weird but good. He started moving down his member and started pumping himself faster. It felt good, really good. "Ahh..." He could see Touma and Itsuki having sex in the park, he remembered Itsuki calling Touma master, he wants too be Itsuki's master to. He wants Itsuki to obey him. "Ugh...Touma...Itsuki...yes..." Touma looked so good when he was fucking Itsuki, he looked so hot. Chrom wanted both of them, wanted Itsuki to call him master and wanted to see Touma's face, he wanted too see both of them, he wanted both of them to suck him off. Chrom has never had these thoughts before, he's never felt this pleasure before, he's felt weird around Itsuki but this...this is different.

Chrom felt close, he felt like something coming out, he didn't know what it was but the pleasure was so good. Chrom went pumped himself faster, he cummed while thinking of Itsuki and Touma. "Ah..."

The next day Itsuki woke up feeling tired and sore as Hell. He rolled over on his side _"Mmm, last night was so good, imagining Chrom and Touma fucking me...I need it...I'll go meet Chrom and get Touma"_ Itsuki sat up and got ready, trying to hold off a boner from how sore he is. If Touma and Chrom were going too fuck him today, he probably wouldn't be able too move, at all. _"I should probably hold off with Chrom and Touma, Touma's so big, I can't imagine how big Chrom's gonna be"_

Itsuki talked to his mother and said he was sore, she took one look at the bags under his eyes then said that he should stay in bed while she gets some soup. Today's Saturday so Itsuki doesn't really need to worry about school. Itsuki went up into his bed and layed down, when his mom came up too give him the soup he was already fast asleep.

A few days after what happened with Touma and Itsuki. Itsuki has been having dreams of Touma and Chrom fucking him, sometimes it was just Chrom and other tines it was just Touma. He couldn't handle not seeing Chrom and Touma, so he decided that today, he was going to the Blossom Place too see Chrom. He's going to text Touma to meet him there too. He started walking too Shibuya.

Touma got there before Itsuki and saw Chrom waiting too. Touma stood next to Chrom and has a slight blush on his cheeks. _"Wow, Chrom is tall, I never realized that before. I've never actually seen his mouth before...I wonder if he actually has one.."_

"Hey" Itsuki came towards Chrom and Touma.

Touma waved "Hey Itsuki"

Chrom nodded "Hello"

"Touma, Chrom, I was wondering if...maybe..." _"God I'm not good at this.."_

"I was just...um..." Touma noticed the blush on Itsuki's cheeks, Chrom must've noticed it too becuase he walked over to Itsuki and said

"We can help you feel good, if you'll accept us"

"U-uh..." Touma walked over behind Itsuki and put his hands around him.

"W-well, I-I..."

"Shh, let us guide you"

"Wait Touma-" Touma put a blindfold around Itsuki's eyes and Chrom covered his mouth with another piece of cloth. Chrom and Touma take Itsuki into a back area of the Blossom Palace.

Chrom pushed Itsuki on the ground, face first.

"Ngh!"

Chrom laughed "You really are a masochist" Itsuki nodded.

"Touma take his blindfold and gag out." Touma nodded and did what he was told. Itsuki already had lust filled eyes. "Show me your face" Chrom ordered. Itsuki nodded and turned his head to the side too let Chrom see him.

Chrom slapped his ass. "AH!" Touma grabbed Itsuki by his hair and yanked it up to make him look at himself.

"Suck"

"B-but, you're pants aren't down"

"Suck"

Chrom slapped Itsuki's ass again.

"Ohhh"

Touma looked at Chrom and glared. He looked back at Itsuki who had a blush spread across his face and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Suck, Itsuki."

"O-ok."

Itsuki started licking Touma's pants. Chrom was starting too get jealous that Itsuki was giving Touma all his attention. He removed his mask that was covering his mouth, he started spanking Itsuki's ass with it.

"Ahhhh"

The vibrations from Itsuki's moaning felt good on Touma. Touma's breathing had gotten heavy.

"Touma, come over here."

"B-but Chrom"

"Touma. Come here."

Touma pulled Itsuki off of him and walked over too Chrom. Itsuki looked over at them just in time too see Chrom kissing Touma, and Touma liked it. Touma started clawing at Chrom's chest. Chrom and Touma tongues weren't even in their mouths anymore. Itsuki felt hot watching Touma and Chrom. Itsuki started touching himself while watching Chrom and Touma.

"Chrom, c-can't"

"Shut up"

"O-ok"

Itsuki was so close, he needed something to push him over the edge. But before he could find something too make him cum Touma and Chrom stopped kissing. Touma looked like an angel to Chrom. His hair was tousled, he has a blush the spread across his entire face, and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

Chrom pointed right next too Itsuki "Sit" Touma did what he was told and sat down. Chrom took himself out of his pants.

"Both of you, suck."

Itsuki hesitated for a while, but Touma immediately crawled too Chrom and started sucking. Itsuki crawled over too him too and started sucking to.

"Use more of your tongue Touma"

"Y-yes"

 _"God, Chrom's so big, I don't know if I could even have him and Touma inside me"_ Itsuki's thoughts wandered on into some other dirty situations. Chrom put his hands on both Touma's and Itsuki's asses. Chrom started preparing Itsuki while he groped Touma's ass.

"Ngh!" Itsuki closed his eyes and started moving his ass back into Chrom's fingers.

"Ahh..." Touma usually isn't this turned on by groping but Chrom's hands were so big that he couldn't help but moan.

"Stop"

Itsuki and Touma stopped sucking and looked up at Chrom. Both their eyes looked needy and Chrom wasn't going to deny them the pleasure that they want.

"Itsuki, get on your back, Touma, wait until I give you instructions." Touma nodded and Itsuki got in his back. Chrom spread Itsuki's legs and the forcefully plunged into him.

"AH! Shit! So good!" Itsuki tried to push back against Chrom trying too get him too move.

"Touma, come over here" Touma walked over to Chrom waiting for instructions.

"Touma, sit on Itsuki's dick."

Touma nodded, he'd rather have Chrom's dick inside him but he needed too have a dick in him, and he needed it now. Touma started to lower himself on Itsuki. He closed his eyes as Itsuki went in him.

"Ugh" Touma bit his lip, he's only had one other person inside him but that was a while ago, he'd forgotten how painful it is. But before he could think, Chrom started moving. Itsuki closed his eyes.

"AH! Fuck! Chrom! So good! UGH! Yes!" Touma felt Itsuki get bigger inside him.

"Ahh...Itsuki..."

"Touma, move" Touma looked back at Chrom and then back at Itsuki. He started bouncing on Itsuki's dick.

"Ohh! Itsuki! So fucking good!" Touma started bouncing faster.

"Shit! Shit! Ah! Fuck!"

Touma was already close to the edge but this might send him over.

"C-Chrom! Faster! Harder! Can't stop!"

Itsuki moaned so loudly and Touma cursed like a sailor.

"FUCK! Itsuki! Chrom! FUCK! Itsuki!" Touma was bouncing so hard on Itsuki's dick.

"Ah! Chrom! Cumming!"

"I-Itsuki!" Touma's eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Itsuki fill him while he came. Touma got off Itsuki and fell next too him, exhausted.

"Excuse me but I'm not done yet."

Touma and Itsuki looked up at Chrom. He was still hard. Itsuki was to exhausted to do anything but Touma immediately saw how big Chrom was and woke right up. Touma turned around with his ass in the air, grabbed his butt and showed his asshole too Chrom. "You haven't been in me yet" Chrom smirked and shoved his dick into Touma's hole that was still slick from Itsuki's cum.

"Ahh...Chrom...so big..."

Chrom whispered in Touma's ear "Tell me what you want"

"Ngh...move... move Chrom..."

"You want me to move?"

"Y-yes...move..."

"Beg for it."

Touma bit his lip. "Please, fuck me, fuck me hard, I want too feel you deep inside me, shoot your seed into me, please, Chrom, please!" Chrom smirked and started moving fast.

"Shit! Chrom!"

"You have such a dirty mouth" Chrom said into Touma's ear.

"Y-yes! Oh! Daddy! God!"

"Tell daddy what you want him too do"

"N-need daddies cum!"

"Then Daddy will give it too you"

Chrom went faster and harder, he needed to go faster too make Touma's walls clench around him.

"Daddy! C-cumming!"

Touma's walls tightened up it made Chrom cum, hard.

"Ahh..."

Touma felt so much of Chrom fill him he moaned a bit.

"T-thank you...Chrom..." Touma said before he laid down and fell asleep.

Chrom looked down at the two boys sleeping. He went in between them and watched them sleep for a while before he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling Touma and Itsuki's body right next too him.

 **END**


End file.
